Jester, The Cinderfella
by Jatd4ever
Summary: After the death of the Royal family, there was no one to inherit the throne, so Jane was elected Queen. But the people demand she marry. Jane is holding a masquerade ball, but Jester has nothing to wear. With Dragons help, will he go? Or will he mess up big time? Can he compete with Gunther who has his eyes on Jane? A fairy tale twist on Jane and the Dragon (Jane/ Jester)


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**This is my fairytale twist of Cinderella mixed with Jane and the Dragon**

**Hope you'll like it**

* * *

Once upon a time in a land called Kippernium, there was a loving king whose wisdom and kindness brought much peace among the land, everyone lived happily and peacefully. They farmed, they danced, they had children, and so on and so forth. In Kippernia castle, where the royal family lived, there also lived the castle staff, who also lived happily. Life was good until a disease claimed the lives of millions, bringing sadness and grief. Among those whose lives were taken, were the Royal family. Dishonesty and distrust began to rage among the land. Using their authority, the kings knights used their wisdom and brought peace to the land once more. The people began to think highly of a certain she knight, the only of her kind, a female knight named Jane Turnkey. They loved her so much, and had such confidence, that they elected her queen.

It was difficult watching her dream shatter to pieces as she traded her knights tunic. She quickly adapted, she learned good manners, to walk in uncomfortable shoes, and to follow the rules. She alone had more authority then two kings combined, but the people were fickle, they feared that she could die without producing an heir. They threatened to over throw her if she didn't marry and produce am heir.

So getting to the point, tonight is a masquerade ball, where she will choose the one she desires to marry. It's open to anyone and everyone, and that's where my story begins.

Before the plague claimed the lives of the royal family, I was simply a court Jester. When I wasn't busy producing laughs, I would chat with my favorite lady knight Jane. We're childhood friends, and I hoped to someday be more, but another presence threatened my happiness, his name is Gunther. He too at the time was training to become a knight, and like me, he was attracted to her. After Jane was knighted, I hoped to change our relationship into something more, but it wasn't long after that, that she along with the other knights had to fight for the safety of the castle.

As the royal family was dying, I couldn't do anything but stay back and keep their spirits up. When Jane became queen, she was more unreachable than ever. Even if I'm constantly by her side, we're not able to talk as freely like before. But it doesn't stop me from trying.

Right now, I stand in front of the Royal chambers, ready to perform my duty of Royal moral. Knocking on her door, I await for Jane to greet me. Opening her door, she had on a white dress and a Dragon shaped crown "Good day Jester"

"Good day your highness, would you like me to sing a balled for you?"

"No, not today"

"How about a limerick? I wrote a funny one about Gunther?"

"No, please... I"

"How about..."

"Enough! I'm not in the mood for it"

"Are stressed my Queen?"

"It's just...I hate this Jester, I miss my friends, I miss sparring, and I miss you"

"Jane, no...I mean my queen, I miss you too"

"But we see each other all the time?"

"I'm only a lowly servant now"

"Jester... I"

Interrupting us was Gunther, head of the knights guard "Go away knave, can't you see the Queen is busy?"

"I'm sorry your highness, I'll be on my way now"

"But Jester..."

"Your highness, your father, the Chamberlain has things to discuss with you" said Gunther

With a bow, I excuse myself "My queen, I'll entertain you later"

Watching them walk away together always gets on my nerves. Especially since it's the same thing everyday. I'll try to talk with her while doing my job and he'll interrupt. If I wasn't such a lowly servant, than maybe I would have a chance.

**The Royal Gardens**

Walking into the Royal Gardens, Rake is busy picking the best flowers for tonight's ball "I see your as busy as ever. Tonight is a special day for all of us. I can't believe Jane is going to be even more farther away from us"

"Who would have thought that Jane be forced to marry"

"Maggots! What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean Jester?"

"Are we going to let her marry some bog weevil she doesn't love?"

"Things were different before Jester, we can't interfere"

"What's do different? She's still the Jane we all love"

"She's the queen now, we could be beheaded if we interfere"

"That never stopped us before"

"I'm so sorry"

"I'll see you later Rake"

**Smithy's forge**

Hammering away in his forge, he only says "I can't help"

"But I haven't asked you anything yet?"

"Is this about Jane?"

"Yes, but..."

"I can't Jester, I'm sorry"

"But..."

"Things aren't like before, we're all grown up now. We don't have time to waste, you're the only one that didn't grow"

"I'll have you know, I've grown a foot taller"

"When are you going to give up this game? When are you going to let her go, it's too late now"

"I thought you of all people would help"

"Not this time"

"Forget it you arse"

**The kitchen**

Going down the steps into the kitchen, I slowly make my way toward the pies "Something smells delicious"

Facing a cauldron of stew, she replied "That is probably the blueberry pie"

"I'll just..."

"Hands off, you'll have to wait for tonight"

"Pepper, are you concerned for Jane like I am?"

"Who wouldn't be? When she finally accomplished her dream, it was taken away from her"

"What if she marries a man like Gunther?"

"Worse, what if she marries Gunther? He would be the perfect candidate, rich, good-looking, strong"

"Pepper what are you saying?"

"It's time to open your eyes, you can't live on love alone. Without something to lean back on, how will you survive?"

"What happened to the Pepper I used to know? The one that believed in true love and happiness?"

"That was before"

"Before? **Before**! What's so different?"

"Everything, everything is different. We have to just leave it to fate now"

"Fate? Fate is made up"

"Jester, I think you should leave my kitchen, I don't care for your tone. Besides I have cooking to do"

_Has everyone lost their brain? What happened to the enthusiastic bunch of loyal friends I used to have?_

**Jesters room**

"I need to lay down"

Walking into my room, there was someone in my room. Removing her cape, it was Jane "I thought I'd drop by"

"Wow this is... Oh... Wow"

Pulling me in and closing the door, she smiled "Shhhhh, I'm running away from mother. She wants me to wear this ugly gown"

"Even if you wore a potato sack, you would still be the prettiest lady knight, I mean queen"

"You sometimes say the sweetest things."

"How may I assist thee?"

"By cheering me up. Oh, and I'm sorry for my behavior this morning"

"You needn't apologize, to me you'll always be the fiery redheaded knight with a fiery temper to boot"

"Jester!"

"What? Have I said something worthy of being beheaded?"

"You always know how to make me laugh"

"That's why I'm the Jester, hence the jingly hat. So my Queen, what mischief should we start? Maybe stuff Gunther's socks with cheese? What do you say? How about it?"

"Tempting offer, but I can't. This was fun Jester, but now I must get back to reality. You'll get in trouble if I'm spotted here"

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

"You know I'd love to but, but I have a duty to attend to, which means wearing that ugly thing"

"What about the duty to your heart? What happened to having fun?"

"I know your right Jester, but I have a duty to the people before myself"

"But..."

Opening my door, she places her cape over her head "I'll see you later you fool"

_This is wrong, Jane deserves happiness even if it isn't with me._

Going to the top of what used to be Jane's room I see a lonely Dragon sighing. Interrupting his sighing, I asked "Dragon, can I talk with you?"

"What is it? Can't you see I'm miserable?"

"Dragon how do you feel about Jane getting married off?"

"Their a bunch of heartless tyrants, it makes me want to burn down there farm lands, but if I do that I'll be banished. And have you seen everyone around here? It's like they gave up on life"

"I know, I asked everyone what we're going to do, but they said I should grow up. I wish I could go to the masquerade, but I have nothing to wear"

"Wait here bell boy"

After a few minutes, Dragon came back with a red vile "I'll play the part of the fairy, but I'm not responsible if anything goes wrong. I'll get to the point, when it's time, drink this and poof you'll look like a prince with a little twist"

"What's a little twist?"

"Nothing big"

"Will she like it?"

"I promise she'll find you irresistible"

"That's all I need to know"

**Midday meal, The Throne Room**

Playing a light tune on my lute, I watch as Queen Jane argues with her mother "Mother why can't I eat? I'm starving"

"You must look your best for tonight"

"If anything your highness, eating is good for the soul. To be denied of such a pleasure is worse than torture" I remarked

"What your mouth Jester or you'll face punishment" threatened Gunther

Banging on the ground with her Dragon staff, she commanded "Silence Gunther"

"But your majesty..."

"I'll deal with the knave myself. Everyone is dismissed except the Jester"

With excitement, Gunther was ready for a taunted "Ohhhhhh! You're in trouble now"

"Get out Gunther"

"But I want to see"

Banging her staff on the ground, she yelled at him "NOW"

Weak against her fury, he shrunk back "Then I'll be waiting out here"

With everyone out of the throne room except us, she asked "Tell me honestly, do you think I need to lose weight? Sitting on a throne has made me gain some weight"

"Your highness bigger is better right?"

"I don't want flattery, I want honesty"

"Your highness, I assure you I speak nothing but the truth. In brutal honesty your like a tasty pear, lovely to look at and to enjoy. But it's not one's looks that matter, but one's strong mind and ability"

"This is why you're the castles wisest mind"

"I'm I really in trouble?"

"No, you're not. In fact, you have gained my favor, you're excused"

"Yes your majesty"

"However..."

"Yes your highness?"

"I don't want to see you at the ball tonight, is that understood?"

"Jane... I mean your highness..."

"I have my reasons, you're dismissed"

"As you wish my queen"

Exciting out of the throne room, Gunther is laughing "Looks like your chances are ruined. Even if you could go, did you actually think she'd ever be with you? Look at yourself, you look like a clown. Wait, you are a clown"

"It's always nice talking to you Gunther"

"What? Are you running away?"

"I'd rather not waste my breath"

**Jesters Room**

Laying in my bed, I stared at the red vile Dragon gave me and wondered _How long will the effects last?_

So again I went to the top of Jane's tower to see Dragon "Is it you again floppy hat?"

"Yes, I was wondering how long do the effects last?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is when you hear the sound of the roosters crow then you'll know it's time to go"

"Till morning, got it"

"Not if it crows before then"

"I'll take my chances"

**A few hours later **

The ball was to begin soon, so I took out the red vile from my pocket "I hope this doesn't kill me"

I drank the red liquid in one gulp, which smelled of roses. Like Dragon said there was a poof and my clothes changed into a black prince tunic with a white eye mask, with fully functional dragon wings, long black talon nails, horns, and little fangs. As I stretched, so did my wings

"So this is what out feels like to be a Dragon"

Looking in the mirror, I didn't look handsome but scary.

_Maybe she'll like it_

**The Royal Ball Room**

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the throne room with confidence.

_She loves Dragons, I'm sure she'll like _this

Joining the line of men waiting to dance with the Queen, I noticed all the noisy chatter stopped, and I caught everyone's attention.

Making things easier for the Royal announcer, he proclaims in a loud voice "The Queen shall start us off by choosing a dance partner"

It was time for the queen to choose a dance partner. Jane walks by the men, it seems none catch her interest, then her gaze stopped on me. She wore a white bliaut with a Dragon stitched on the back of it, red roses in her long red hair and a gold mask. When she stopped in front, I bow, and offer my hand "Shall we dance?"

Placing her now soft hands in my rough taloned hands, she looked delighted "We shall"

We lightly waltz, and she looked entranced by my garb "You really know how to make an entrance"

"Thank you your highness"

"My guard almost thought my Dragon had turned human. But looking at your eyes I knew it wasn't him"

"Are you disappointed? Shall I leave?"

"No, please stay, you have caught my interest"

"My lady looks ravishing. Have we met before?"

"Are thou flirting?"

"It depends, is it working?"

"It might be, but I warn you, you cannot steal my heart"

"For you're heart belongs to you, only you can choose who you give it to"

"Clever one aren't you?"

"I may not be able to steal your heart but you've already stolen mine"

"Your very light on your feet, are we flying?"

"It's your gracefulness, my dear"

"Tell me, do you think I'm too heavy?"

"My queen, you are perfect just the way you are"

"Is all you can say is flattery?"

"Do you want honesty? First tell me your name, for we are still strangers"

"I'm Jane Turnkey, Queen of Kippernium"

"And I'm Amaro Vitale"

"So let me hear your honesty"

"My Queen is more dazzling than the stars at night and more brilliant than the sun light"

"There isn't anything bad about me?"

"What is there to say? Your fiery temper is hotter than a fire, while your strength equals that of three men. Who wouldn't want such a strong woman who knows what she wants?"

"You don't think a woman should wait around to be rescued?"

"Only if she wanted me to. But if she's a capable woman, who can protect the ones she loves, well I find that attractive"

"You're thinking is off isn't it?"

"I'd like to think outside the box"

"So would you die for me?"

"If I had to, but I'd do my best so I live my life with you. Though I'd hate to leave you alone or to another man. Plus I want to live to see my death"

"You have gained my favor Amaro"

Coming to interrupt is Gunther "My queen, there are others who wish to dance with you?"

Looking annoyed, she replied "Like who?"

With a smirk, Gunther took her by the hand "Like me, sorry Dragon prince or whoever you are"

I use my wings to fly above Gunther, and her to snatch her back. As we glide down, agree asked "Are we flying?"

"No my Queen, we're falling with style"

Back on the ground she's amazed "How did you do that? This surly is a trick "

"Perhaps, but if you enjoyed it. Then I'm glad"

"Would you fight for me?"

"I would fight for you and with you. I'd like for us to protect each other."

"What if I could never love you?"

"And why would that be your highness?"

"I don't even know why I'm telling you all this, but it feels like we know each other"

"Your sweet words will make my heart fat"

"You see, there's a man who acts like a child but I don't hate it. He's the wisest amongst us all despite his youth. He knows how to make me laugh and to bring a smile on my face. He's the only one that doesn't treat me like someone who's a queen but as a person. He's my best friend, a lowly servant in everyone's eyes but is like pure gold to me"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do"

_She loves me? That's impossible_

"Why does my queen not confess her love?"

"Today, I told him not to come because I knew I'd only want to dance with him. I didn't want to tell him my feelings and be rejected. And the thing is, I think I'm the only one with these unrequited feelings"

"Jane a woman who is in love is the most beautiful creature there is. Is it those eyes that attract men like a moth to a flame? Or are you playing a game? They shine like emeralds, maybe even more than that. Your skin so white like cream, so soft and pristine. That hair that can't be tamed, oh how I wish to run my fingers through it, though I might be restrained. If thou cannot love me, oh what sadness will plague my heart. Your like a tasty pear, oh how a taste would be nice. Perhaps your lips are lonely, won't they take comfort in mine?'

She blushed brightly "Do you understand that your words are like arrows?"

"If they hit their target, that's all I could wish for"

She didn't kiss me but he cheeks continued to stay red for some time. So we danced, danced and danced, for hours without break. Soon the sun would come up, and I would have to leave "My queen I must go"

"Why? Are we not having a good time?"

With a kiss on her hand, I let go "I'm sorry"

As I run down the steps, the rooster crows and I return to normal. But I could hear her calling for me "Amaro, wait!"

Hiding behind some bushes, I see her sit on a bench. Waiting a few minutes, she didn't move, so I surprise her "Good morning your highness, you look ravishing"

"Ah Jester, did you sleep well?"

"I had the most wonderful dream"

"So did I Jester"

"Why is that?"

"I danced all night with a man I love"

"You did?"

"Yes, he ran off but he left behind this"

Opening her hand, there was one of my bells "Jane I can explain"

"Explain what? You went against my orders, and committed a crime worthy of death"

"Like what?"

"You stole my heart twice"

"You knew it was me?"

"I thought it was you, but the bell reassured me I was right. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Taking her hands in mine, I didn't care anymore "My queen, Jane, I'm not sorry for what I have done. I couldn't bear the thought of you marrying a man you didn't love. I love you Jane, not just as the queen of Kippernium or as the lady knight, but as a woman. I have always loved you, so if I must be punished, I accept it. You're a , for your beauty takes my breath away and your kindness breaks my heart. But even if I'm in chains, I'll never stop trying to be by your side"

Letting go of my hands, she calls over Gunther. Running over, he asked "Yes my Queen"

"Escort Jester to the throne room. I have an announcement to make"

In excitement, he said out loud "Yes, finally the clown's in trouble"

"Just do as your told" commanded Jane

"Yes your majesty"

**The Royal Ball Room**

Having everyone's attention, she began her speech "This knave, the court Jester, the Queen's fool was the one in that terrifyingly amazing costume you saw. He went against my orders and came to the ball anyway. For that he'll pay a heavy price... He will be my husband, and that is his punishment, to be stuck with a woman whose temper is hotter than Dragons flame"

Instead of a riot, the crowd rejoiced except Gunther who cursed under his breath. Holding out her hand, Jane smiled "Will you join hands with your Queen?"

"I'll never let you go Jane"

"Thank you for disobeying, I hoped you would."

"Dragon helped, he gave me a vile which turned me into what you saw"

"You were the most handsome one here"

"I'd knew you'd like it"

"Let's go have the morning meal, I'm starving"

"I know a good place"

**The picnic table, Breakfast time**

Walking ahead of Jane, I had told her to wait until her over. Walking around the corner, I'm greeted by Pepper "feeling better?"

"Much better"

"Sorry about yesterday" Said smithy

"Me too" Said Rake

"There's no need to apologize, but is there enough for food for one more?"

"Is there a friend of yours coming?" Asked Pepper

"Yes"

"Of course there's plenty"

"I'm not so sure with the was she eats"

Intrigued, her voice was higher than usual "She?"

In a loud voice, I called Jane over "You can come now"

Coming around the corner, Jane was still in her gown. Everyone gasped "Your highness"

They were about to bow, but she stuck her hand out "Stop, no one will bow unless we're in the throne room or if Gunther is around"

Putting down her ladle and pot, Pepper ran and hugged Jane "Petal we have missed you"

"Why hasn't anyone come to see me?" Asked Jane

"You're so glamorous now, and we're beneath you" said Smithy

"I'll always be the young knight with the unruly hair" said Jane

"And fiery temper" I added

"Jester!"

"So why are you here Jane?" asked Rake

Clapping her hands together, she took a deep breath "I wanted to tell you all about my engagement"

"Tell us Jane, who is going to be our king?" Asked Pepper

Pointing to me, she smiled "This fool"

Opening my arms wide, in a grandiose way, I exclaimed "Ta DA"

They all exclaimed "**WHAT!**"

With my arms still open wide "Ta Da"

"It was all thanks to me" said Dragon proudly as he landed on the castle wall

"Yes my lovable green newt this was all thanks to you"

"Have you two kissed yet? Asked Pepper

"Pepper!"

"Ohhhhh" Taunted Rake and Smithy "

They started to chant "Kiss! kiss! kiss!"

Feeling shy, Jane kissed me on the cheek lightly "There, happy now?"

"Jane you should see your face it's funnier than dung" Laughed Dragon

"Look at Jester, he's blushing" giggled Pepper

Grabbing Jane's hand, I smiled mischievously "Watch your eyes kids"

Dipping her low, I give her an affectionate kiss. Parting from her lips, I smiled "I love you Jane"

"I love you too Amaro"

"Looks like Jester grew up" said Smithy

"Interesting name, are you two going to eat or are you going to let out get cold?"

"Coming Pepper. Come on you fool"

"As you wish"

Our wedding was later in the week, so things were are a bit busy. I have to wear kings grab now but I still wear my jingly hat. I had Smithy make armor that fits over Jane's dress so she can be a warrior Queen. And her dresses have been made shorter for ease of walking and sparring. I've started training in how to use a sword, under Jane's guidance of course. Dragon was given a royal position as security, and food taster, though we might have a food shortage soon.

Now all the castle staff eat together with us, and we gave them a day of rest every week. With my warrior queen by my side, well carry on a legacy of life, love, and laughter. Everyone lived happily ever after except Gunther, who me and Jane pull pranks on.

**The End**

* * *

Review, it helps


End file.
